Destiny's call
by Mr Angel
Summary: Will this be my last battle?Death of fan charcter. Minor language.


I was at home sitting in my living room, watching T.V. All was calm, and I was going to a party in a few hours. It was a party to celebrate Trisha's and Tails newlywed status. I was glad to go and congradulate Tails on his marriage. I had never met Trish though. Tails talked about her all the time when he was around me, but he never showed a picture, or invited me to accompany him to her house. That didn't matter, because I was confident that the marriage would last forever.  
I arrived at the party about an hour before it was scheduled to begin. I never thought any part of Station Square Park could look this good.  
The last few things were put in place, and the band was cued to start playing, which meant the party was starting.  
"Hold on a second," I called out to the band." There's something I must say"  
I signaled for everyone's attention, and all became quiet.  
"I'd like to give my regards to the newlyweds," I began." Fisrt I'd like to say congradulations, Tails Prower and Trish Aurora, for taking this big leap into the last step in the world of love. Not many can take this step and have it turn out alright, but I feel that this coupling will last forever. I've known Tails since he was born. I actually had a hand in raising him. He considered me the father he never had. Bless his parents souls. Tails grew up to be a fine gentleman, and a major contributor to the protection against and extermination of, all evil on Mobius. Even though I haven't officially me Trish yet, I can see she's a beautiful, intelligent, and highly dedicated member of our society. I wish you both luck in your present and future endeavors, and I want you to know I'm always open to help. May your love never waiver"  
The people at the party cheered and started partying. I don't normally go to parties, because I'm not too comfortable in places with huge crowds.  
"Uhh," I sighed to myself." I dunno whether to head back or stay here. I guess I'll stay"  
I noticed Tails was acting weird. It didn't look bad at first, but then I realized what it was.  
"NO." I screamed." I WILL NOT LOSE HIM TOO"  
I knew what it was. It was an Elite Demon. It had taken over Tails and was trying to gain full control.  
I had to defeat the demon, but to do that I'd have to fight Tails. It was inside him, and I couldn't attack it without doing damage to Tails.  
I frantically tried to find an answer, but nothing came. Tails had started to glow blood red. That wasn't a good thing. It meant the Demon was going to attack at any time. I had to stop it, but I didn't know how.  
The answer smacked me in the face. It could kill Tails, but it would get the Demon out of him. I didn't want to do it, but I had to or Tails would die.  
"CHAOS SACRIFICE." I yelled out. I put both that attack and some of my energy into Tails. I knew the chaos move would remove the demon, and my energy would keep tails alive. That attack takes one life to save another. I was going to save us both.  
"So you were able to break my control over Tails." The demon snarled." No matter, it'll be easy killing you and all the other Elite Angels"  
"I know your power, and it's no where near ours." I said calmly." You have no chance of winning"  
"DEATH SPEAR."The demon called. It was the dark form of the chaos spear attack.  
I dodged it without trying.  
"AHH," I said as the demon kicked me, using my own trajectory against me.  
I was blasted into a tree about three hundred feet away. I had faced enemies that have gotten a couple hits, but this was something I had never seen before. I knew this wasn't going to be easy in the least.  
I tried to get up, but couldn't. He had broken my left ankle. I healed myself. I had to find a way to beat him, but judging by his first attack, his power was much greater than he let on.  
I stood up and sped towards the demon, hoping to tackle him. He dodged my tackle, and did a homing attack on my head.  
I was knocked unconscious for a few seconds. When I awoke, I felt weird. I felt like all power had been drained from me. There was only one way to find out.  
"CHAOS BEAM"  
He dodged that, but became unbalanced. I knew it was my chance to attack. I spin dahsed over to him, and hit him in the stomach. Or at least that was the plan. Instead I hit a shield.  
"How could he put that shield up that fast?" I wondered. My impact with the shield had severly weakened me. I was now unable to stand. I had hit the shield head-on, and it took a toll I never thought possible.  
"I told you I'd win," the demon snarled at me. " I knew there was no way you could win.  
"HELLS JUDGEMENT." The demon screamed.  
I knew what that was supposed to do. It would kill me on impact. I couldn't die now, I had a whole race to protect. I had one last trick up my sleeve, and I prayed it would work.  
I called the Neo Emeralds to my location. I absorbed all seven at once. The power I would get from them should enable me to destroy this demon.  
I was ascending into the last possible level. I was going into God Form. There wasn't anything that could defend against this power. I knew what would happen, I just had to do it.  
"Now you will die," I said with a menacing tone." You Demons will never win"  
"You Angels never learn." the demon sighed. "I guess I'll have to show you the hard way"  
He shot towards me, but I stopped him in mid-leap. I flipped over to him and flip kicked him into the ground. I let go of my time grip, and watched the demon suffer.  
"What is this?" the demon thought." This isn't possible. I absorbed all the other Elite Angels, yet he's still able to hit me"  
I had been reading his thoughts the whole time. I wasn't happy with what I read.  
"YOU ABSORBED MY COMRADES?" I thundered at the demon."NOW YOU WILL PERISH"  
"We'll see about that ," the demon said, still calm despite my outburst.  
"I'm afraid you have no say in the matter." I replied with an eery calmness.  
The whole planet began to shake. I was drawing cosmic energy from everything everywhere. I had to kill him for his crime. I could not describe the hatred I felt towards him.  
I released all the energy I drew in all at once. I threw it all at him. He dissapeared into the energy and a huge black hole that had formed. I closed the black hole, and detonated it in the park. I shielded everything from the explosion. I looked around after it subsided, and saw nothing but dropped jaws and cheering.  
I was still hurt from the battle. I had forgotten to heal myself earlier, and the pain had gotten worse.  
I groaned aloud from the pain. I had three broken ribs, a broken ankle, and a cracked skull. I couldn't find the will to heal myself. I would've rather died then then taken the time to heal myself.  
A crowd of people rushed over to me. They started asking me if I was alright.  
"I'll be fine." I said. But for no reason, I fainted.

-  
"What happened?" Amy asked people around her.  
"The demon attacked him" Someone replied.  
"Is he alright?" Amy asked.  
Amy knelt down and tried to find my pulse, but there wasn't one.  
"Is he... dead?" Amy asked shivering.  
"It seems so." The same person replied.  
Tails had come running over and was watching the situation unfold.  
"He's not dead, I know it." Tails said.  
"It seems he is." Amy said sadly.  
"If he is he won't be." Tails shot at Amy.  
"There's nothing you can do, I'm afraid." Amy replied, trying to stay calm. She knew how much I meant to Tails. He didn't like it when I fought, and now that I had died, it tore through him like a spear.  
"Yes there is." Tails said with tears in his eyes.  
"WAIT... You're not thinking of using... are you?" Amy said shakily.  
"I am. I have to." Tails said calmly.  
"What are you about to do Tails?" Trish called from beside him.  
"The only thing I can do to save him. He's done too much for me to let him die"  
"Tails, I know how you feel, but you can't do this." Trish said, now crying softly." I will not let you give your life, even if it will revive him"  
"It's ok, Trish. After I revive him, he'll revive me when you tell him what happened."Tails said with a huge smile on his face.  
"...OK... go for it." Trish said.  
"Chaos Sacrifice." Tails called out.  
---

Tails dropped to the ground, lifeless. I awoke a few seconds later, confused as what happened.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"You just died. No warnings whatsoever." Amy replied.  
"How did I get revived?" I asked.  
"Tails used Chaos Sacrifice and revived you." Trish said.  
"He did...TAILS." I said when I realized what he did.  
"I'll revive him now, where is he"  
"Right here," Trish said, standing next to Tails' body.  
"CHAOS REGENERATION." I called out.  
Tails awoke, looked around, saw me, and smiled.  
"I revived you, Mr Angel." Tails said.  
" I know, and I thank you," I said, smiling.  
"Tails"  
"Yes"  
"I love you bro"  
"I love you too Mr Angel"  
I always knew Tails had looked up to me as a father figure and a mentor. But I had never dreamed our bond was this strong. It all goes to show, love is the greatest power in the universe, and nothing could ever change that.  
Trish came walking up to me.  
"Mr Angel"  
"You must be Trish, such an honor to meet the soulmate of Tails"  
"Tails and I are quite happy together. I'm glad we are, too." Trish said.  
"I'm glad everything is working out for Tails now." I said.  
"I am too. There's something I need to tell you." Trish said.  
"Yes?" I asked.  
"Thank you. Thanks to your kindness to Tails, he made it through his hard childhood. Without you, I don't know if I would've ever had the chance to meet Tails. He's an awesome guy, and I appreciate your support of him"  
"Your welcome. That's what I'm here for"  
I was glad all was well. I had never taken that much damage before. But now I'll know to be more careful when dealing with people I don't know, or pose a threat. I now know not to assume that I'll win. I learned that lesson the hard way. I had died, but through the bond Tails and I shared, all became right in the world. I've learned to never let go of the ones you love, and I'm glad I have such a good friend like Tails. 


End file.
